In Patent Literature 1, in an absorbent article as a disposable diaper of a pants-type, there is known an absorbent article at which pockets for hooking hands or the like are formed (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). According to such an absorbent article as mentioned above, a wearer and an attendant can hook his or her hands by the pocket, and easily pulls up the absorbent article.